


Time Can Change One's Heart, Only If They Let It

by PrincessLena



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Fluid Sexuality, Gender or Sex Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:55:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27705895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessLena/pseuds/PrincessLena
Summary: Frieza finding an old document that betrothed a descendant of Katas to a member of the Royal Ice-jin family.  As the last royal Ice-jin he decides to honor the deal.  Now he just has to find and woo the descendant of Katas.  How hard can that be?
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball), Frieza/Piccolo (Dragon Ball), Videl Satan/Son Gohan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> PrincessLena: Let me make this clear right off the bat, I can't write villains or villain like characters so if it wasn't for Puyolover39 this fic wouldn't have gotten off the ground. This may be my love child of weird Piccolo pairings but Puyolover39 deserves just as much praise as I do.

It was a normal day that began like any other, Frieza, the emperor of the cosmos, the tyrannical beast who ruled over all planets in Universe 7, was seated in his throne working in tandem with his trusted nanny Berryblue. The woman was floating to his left, passing him document after document pertaining to the current deal they were trying to secure for a small and nameless planet in the far south part of the galaxy.

Not long after finalizing the documents, the stout woman handed him his scouter and informed him that the woman attempting to purchase said planet wanted to speak to him alone. So, with a sigh of annoyance, the emperor fixed the device to his face and wearily waved away his subordinate, who bowed and promptly left the room.  
He put on a professional yet slightly sinister smile and answered the call.

It took an hour and a half until the woman and Frieza were both satisfied with the agreement, but in the end, she got her plant, and he got his money, which is all that really mattered.He swiftly sent a message to Berryblue informing her that the deal had been sealed, and asked what else he had left on his plate for the day, only to be told that he was finished for the day.

"What do you mean I am finished for the day? We have been at it for a few measly hours, there is still plenty of time in the day!" Frieza exclaimed.

"My lord, the trade business has been slowly recovering since your return, but it is still no where near the levels of booming business we once had. Give it time, word of mouth will spread soon enough. People will hear of your return, and all the seedy customers of past will come flocking back once more. But for now, there is no more work that requires your attention, so I suggest you retire to your room and take some time for yourself. You have been pushing yourself to the brink to try to rebuild what was lost, you may as well relax while you have the time," Berryblue explained to the tyrant.

The monarch growled low in his throat, this was not the time to be slacking off, this was the time to be pushing harder to regain lost revenue! But if there truly was nothing to be done, perhaps it was for the best to just turn in early.

"Very well,I suppose I shall take you up on your offer. However, you are to summon me immediately if anything should arise, am I clear Berryblue?"

The woman smirked in that cocky and mysterious way of hers, before replying easily, "Crystal my lord."

"Good," Frieza said as he exited his throne room that was on his ship.

Without further delay, the Ice-jin padded down the winding halls of his ship and made his way to his room. He waved away the two guards at his door that he still thought were a highly unnecessary waste of manpower when they were already so understaffed at the moment, but all they did was salute and step to the side for him to enter.

Frieza sighed and shook his head, he understood that he needed to keep up appearances, but even if a soldier did turn traitorous and attempt to take him out while he was sleeping, he had no doubts he could handle it himself. But Berryblu was a tough woman to sway when she set her mind to something.

Once inside, the lizard like male delicately plopped himself onto the lush sheets of his king sized bed and began fiddling with his scouter. Just because there was no work left that pertained to anything current, didn't mean he couldn't scan through old documents to refamiliarize himself with old business agreements and partners, should any of them return.

He had been laying there scanning past documents for maybe 3 hours when he stumbled across a folder that was marked 'Business Deals(Nonplanet Related)'. The emperor hummed, intrigued and opened the folder. After all, they had made many deals in the past that didn't involve trading planets for money. He could recall several that were simply agreements to station his forces further from other trade businesses, or ones where his soldiers were requested for protection, or even something as simple as technology deals were all common occurrences.

As the ruler of the universe and the business, he needed to be up to date on all deals, past and present, so that if any new deals should come in, he would be ready. So he browsed through every single document in that folder, some were familiar, deals that he or his father had orchestrated. Others less so, like the ones his brother had made. But it wasn't until he got to the end of the folder which held deals that had been run by someone by the name of 'Chilled' that he got truly stumped.

There was not much that stumped the great and mighty lord Frieza, but this one document in particular had managed to do it. This one document that said the deal had been made, but the agreed upon trade had not been accomplished as of yet. This one document that said a member of the royal Ice-jin lineage was to be wed off to a descendant of some Katas being.

And he being the only member of the royal family left, as his brother had been slain by the same fool of a Saiyan that had ended he himself, and his father had been cut down by a halfbreed, meant that it fell upon him to make good on this deal.

That in and of itself wasn't so bad, royals such as he and his family were married off politically all the time. Marriage was just another means to secure power, wealth and status after all. Children were as much an asset to be used, as they were anything else. So the idea didn't really bother him all that much, it just meant that when this deal had been arranged, it must have been back when the empire was first finding its feet and needed the extra push.

If it were to go through today, it would have been much more detailed. It would have involved much more than just a simple marriage to unite two races. He would have made damn sure that he didn't have to worry over losing any of his empires assets to the other party, and he most definitely would have known who this Katas person was. He would have arranged the union to be between the biggest threat to his empire, or the most useful addition to his cause. But for the life of him, he had no clue who this Katas was nor what they could possibly bring to the table.

And if there was one thing Frieza didn't like, it was not having all the information. So, with a quick dive through the rest of the files mentioned and connected to the offending document, he was able to gleam a few useful facts.

It would seem that Katas was one of the Namekians who was in line to be a chosen to become an Elder, who were the leaders on Planet Namek. One of the very noble bloodline in fact. Frieza was no stranger to the Namekian people, as he had been the one to destroy the original planet Namek. The race was split between those who could fight, albeit not exceptionally well though enough he supposed, and those who were skilled with magic and could create the highly sought after wishing orbs known as the Dragon Balls.

Whether or not the Dragon Balls or anything primitive form of them had been known about back then, or if they even existed back then, he was unsure. But any relative of his that saw the race and what it was capable of could surely surmise that any skills could grow and become even more useful if given time and practice to hone them.

It was then that the thought occurred to him, if he followed through on this deal to marry some distant relative of this Katas, then perhaps he could at long last get his hands on the Dragon Balls. Sure, there was the hiccup that he had wiped out the entire race, but he knew that Goku and his do-gooder friends had brought them back and even gave them a new home planet with their world's set of Dragon Balls. So the problem of whether or not there even was a living relative, shouldn't be an issue. No, the problem would be finding the blasted people.

He hadn't so much as caught a whiff of where their new planet was hidden since he had been brought back, and not from lack of trying either. He had been quick to send out what little manpower he could spare as scouts to gain information on any uncharted planets. But so far, none of them had brought back anything that sounded even remotely like the Namekian race.

But no way in Hell was he going to give up that easily. With the information of this deal contained within this document, he had reason to know where the planet was, and he had plenty of reason to stop by said planet for a little chat with whoever was now in charge. Because surely it couldn't still be that fat old slug they called Guru. But just how was he going to find the cursed planet and its people?

He recalled that during one of his attempts on Son Goku's life, or as Goku referred to them as 'playdates' the man had let slip with his nonstop idle chit chat that the woman whom Vegeta had married had met with some all knowing man known as Zuno.

He wasn't really listening to what the ape was saying, but the knowledge of an all knowing being is quite useful and definitely caught his attention. If his memory served him, he believed the Saiyan said something about a member of the Intergalactic Patrol being the one to lead the woman to said omnipotent being. What was that fellows name again? Jacko? Ah, that is of little importance. All he really needed to know was how to find the man.

So he called forth 3 men and had them redress in ragtag outfits not bearing the Frieza Force emblem and sent them out to cause trouble. After all, he knew that spineless welp would not dare to attack any of his men, for fear of incurring his wrath. So sending out 3 men that appeared to be nothing more than lone petty criminals was the best way to lure the man into his clutches.

He gave Berryblue the order to watch the main ship in his stead and tailed the 3 men. It wouldn't be long before the Intergalactic Patrol caught wind of what was happening and sent someone, and since they were so close to Earth, he knew it would fall under jurisdiction of that Jako fool.

Sure enough, 2 hours later, a small patrol ship crept up on the horizon, the loud and annoying voice of 'justice' bellowing out for the men to halt what they were doing and surrender to the Intergalactic Patrol Elite Officer Jaco. Ah, so that's what his name was.

The second the officer hopped out of his rinkydink space shuttle and pointed his pathetic blaster at his men, Frieza pounced. 

"Hello there officer, are my men giving you trouble?" He inquired, voice sickeningly light, as if he were talking to a child. 

He saw the man quickly spin around to point the blaster at him, before all color drained from his face and the weapon lowered. Clearly the fool recognized him and knew better than to aim a weapon at him. That would have been suicide under any other circumstances.

"F-F-Frieza! Eep! W-Wahat are YOU doing here?! These cannot possibly be your men! They don't have your insignia!" Jaco exclaimed in a frightened tone

"True, but that is only because I purposely sent them out without them," Frieza said calmly.

The smaller man looked confused and terrified, sweating bullets as his whole body shook.

"What?! B-B-But, why would you do that?" Jaco stuttered.

A sinister grin took over his lips, as Frieza wrapped his arms behind his back, enjoying the corned mouse in front of him trembling in fear of the menacing cat that he was.

"Why, to lure you in of course," Frieza said smugly.

"What?" Jaco asked, a look of confusion on his face.

"We are quite close to Earth, this is your domain yes? I recall seeing you once before, on Earth, when I attacked in an attempt to get revenge on one Son Goku," Frieza said to Jaco.

"W-What could you possibly want with me?!" Jaco exclaimed in confusion.

"Ah yes, that is the question, isn't it? You see, I am in need of some information that I know you have. The last time I paid a visit to our dear friend Goku, he let slip that you know of a fellow who knows all and how to find him, isn't that correct?" Frieza explained to Jaco.

The man gave what could only have been a pitiful attempt at a growl, as he murmured a curse of Son Goku's name under his breath.

"I-I'm not going to bother lying to you by saying I don't know or that Goku was lying, we both know you'd see though me anyway, and I don't want to die yet, so I'll just cut to the chase and tell you how to get there. After that, whatever questions you have for Zuno are up to you to get them answered," Jaco said trying to be brave.

"Ah ah ah, not so fast. I am flattered that you realize you have no hope of fooling me, but I would hope you would also know that I am not simply going to allow you to walk away. At least, not yet," Frieza said smugly.

"W-What?! Why not?!" Jaco stuttered.

The monarch shrugged, smiling as if he were speaking of something of as little consequence as possible.

"How can I be sure that I will be allowed in if you are not with me? I have questions and I need answers, so I cannot simply kill recklessly this time to get my way. For that reason, you are going to take me to see this Zuno fellow post haste. Do you understand? You have no choice in this matter, your only option is to do as I say so that we both get what we want, you get to live and I get answers," Frieza said to the frightened Galactic Patrolman.

The elite officer seemed to deflate after a moments consideration, as he accepted his fate and motioned the other man to his ship.

"Alright, fine, I get it. Just please get in already so we can get his over with," Jaco said in a resigned tone of voice.

Frieza smirked as he casually flew over to the tiny shuttle and slid inside, he waved a hand at his men, instructing them to return to Berryblue for further orders as Jaco got in and shut the door.

Normally, Frieza would not dare set foot in such an undeserving vessel, but desperate times and all that. So, he quietly stood off to the back of the ship throughout the duration of the ride, until finally they arrived at a palace of sorts.

Jaco quaked in his boots as he and Frieza walk up the path to the entrance of Master Zuno's palace. Jaco gulped nervously as he turned to Frieza to explain what he knew about Master Zuno.

"Master Zuno will answer any question in return for a tribute which is one kiss on the cheek. If you happened to be a guy he will only answer one question. Master Zuno is the largest being in the building and he sits on a floating throne. Please don't do anything that will get me banned," Jaco pleaded with Frieza.

The emperor quirked a nonexistent brow, arms crossing over his chest as his tail coiled in irritation.

"A kiss? Why in the universe would a tribute be something as foolish as pressing ones lips to another? Normally a tribute would be something of value, such as money," Frieza said angrily.

"Listen I didn't come up with what Master Zuno wanted as tribute. Be glad that I didn't contact Bulma and let her know what you are doing. We're such good friends she would send her husband Vegeta and her best friend Goku to save me," Jaco exclaimed, trying to be brave but it wasn't working.

The tailed being only scoffed, rolling his eyes at the pathetic display of false bravado.

"Please, spare me your faux bravery. If you had tried anything, you would be riddled with holes and weighing much less than you currently do. Now hurry up and get us inside, I do not have all day you know?" Frieza said smugly to Jaco.

Jaco let out a frightened whimper as he led Frieza inside the palace. There in the center of the room were two nearly identical beings. The only differences were their sizes and that the larger one was sitting in a floating throne.

"Greetings I am Master Zuno. I am the being that knows everything in this universe. I will answer any question in return for tribute," the larger being in the throne said.

This caused Jaco to walk up to Master Zuno and give him a kiss on the cheek.

"I accept your tribute but since you are a male I will only answer one question," Master Zuno said to Jaco and Frieza.

Frieza gave a confident smirk and placed one hand on his chest as his other arm swept to the side, he leaned forward the slightest bit in what could only be a bow before righting himself and addressing the man before him.

"A pleasure to meet you Zuno, I am the emperor of Universe 7, my name is Lord Frieza, and I am here to inquire about the location of a certain planet." Frieza said to Master Zuno.He saw the large man narrow his eyes at him, but he said nothing so Frieza continued on.

"You see, I have been trying to find the planet known as New Namek for some time now, but have had no luck in locating it try as I might. I have business with one of the planets inhabitants, so I you could point me in the right direction, I would be most grateful and be out of your hair in an instant," Frieza said politely (well politely for him at least)

Master Zuno looked at Frieza and then frowned. "I know who you are Frieza. I know that you only want to conquer other planets. I will not let you use the Dragonballs to gain immortality. You shall never know where New Namek is located," Master Zuno said defiantly.

The response had been less than favorable indeed. He had come too far to be thwarted now. The upturn of his smirk shifted downward as he scowled at the man.

"I see.. Are you sure you would not like to reconsider? It would be a shame if you were suddenly left to fend for yourself here. Good help is so hard to come by these days.. I'm sure you get what I mean," Frieza said with an angry look on his face.

"Even if I did tell you where New Namek is, you still wouldn't find it. The Namekians used their Dragonballs to make sure that neither you nor anyone in the Frieza force or the PTO would be able to find their new home," Master Zuno said with a smirk on his face.

Well, this was an unexpected development. So, they were so terrified he might one day return for their wishing orbs, that they hid themselves from him and his men, did they?

With a quick glance to his side at the tiny man with the protruding eyes, his scowl turned to a menacing smirk once more.

"That is of no consequence, I have workarounds, so just hurry up and tell me what I want to know. Unless you'd rather I kill everyone here aside from you and I," Frieza said with a cruel smile on his face.

"Fine. New Namek is the West quadrant of the Universe in the Lumaca galaxy. Look for a planet that orbits three suns. But know this Frieza New Namek will not have what you seek," Master Zuno said to Frieza.

The lord narrowed his eyes, what did he mean it wouldn't have what he was seeking? He hadn't even said what it was that he was looking for, just that he had business with the planets inhabitants.

"Very well, you do not appear to be lying about its location. So as promised I will now take my leave. Come along Jaco, we have much to discuss," Frieza said as he left the inside of Master Zuno's palace. "Coming Frieza," Jaco said shakily as he followed the tyrant.

The very second that the two exited the building and let the doors swing shut behind them, he rounded on the smaller man.

"It would seem I have further need of your presence, so you will understand that I cannot let you go just yet," Frieza said to Jaco.

"But you said I could leave after I took you to Master Zuno," Jaco said in a frightened tone of voice as he backed away slightly from Frieza.

The man scowled at the pathetic attempt to flee his presence and took a few steps forward, thrusting his tail out to latch onto one of the officers legs.

"Yes, but things have changed. I cannot go to New Namek myself, nor can any of my men, but you can. All you have to do is go to New Namek in the Western part of the quadrant in the Lumaca galaxy, and speak to the elder of the Namekians about a small matter for me, and if you play your cards right and do as I say, you will be free and unharmed," Frieza explained to Jaco.

"W-what do you want me to ask?" Jaco said as he tried in vain to remove Frieza's tail from his leg.

"All you must say to the one in charge is that my people made a deal with his people in the past and I would like to honor it. For that, I will need to speak with a living relative of a Namekian known as Katas. You are to tell them this and preferably bring whoever it is that bears that Namekians blood and still breathes, to me," Frieza told Jaco.

"Alright a deal with living relative of Katas. Got it. Where would you like me to bring this relative to you?" Jaco asked, calming down slightly.

"Where else would you bring them fool? To my ship! I informed Berryblu not to leave the vicinity of the Earth, she also knows to track my scooter and send a ship to pick me up, so I suggest you hurry along already and head to New Namek. Patience is not exactly a virtue I subscribe to after all," Frieza said angrily.

"Yes Sir! Right away Sir!" Jaco said as he hurried to his ship. Grumbling about how it was thanks to Bulma that he got into situations like this now a days.

Jaco left Master Zuno's and travel across Universe 7 until he came across the planet Master Zuno spoke about.

"Those Namekian Dragonballs must be really strong," Jaco said as watched one of Frieza's ships fly towards the direction of New Namek and then suddenly turn back around and head away from the planet. Jaco headed towards the planet and entered it's atmosphere.

While flying around he was finally able to locate a village. Landing just on the edge Jaco got out of his spaceship and was quickly surrounded by Namekians.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" One of the Namekians asked.

"My name is Jaco and I am a Galactic Patrolman. I need to speak with the Grand Elder," Jaco said to the Namekians.

Suddenly a old portly Namekian was let through the ring of Warrior Namekians. "I am the Grand Elder Moori. How can we help a member of the Galactic Patrol today?" Moori asked pleasantly.

"I am looking for a Namekian named Katas or a living relative of Katas," Jaco said nervously.

Moori immediately noticed Jaco's nervousness and placed his hand on Jaco's shoulder to calm him and to discretely read Jaco's mind. "I am sorry to tell you this but on our old planet 1000 years ago there was a planetary disaster that killed Katas and all those of his blood. The only Namekian left was Guru who used the Dragonballs to change his body to where he could repopulate the planet without needing a sexual partner. Thus we no longer can produce offspring the way most other races in the Universe do," Moori said to Jaco.

Jaco sighed sadly and then thanked Moori and got into his spaceship and left New Namek. Once Jaco had left one of the Warrior Namekians approached Moori.

"Elder why didn't you tell him about Katas' descendant who lives on Earth?" The warrior asked.

"Because Katas tried to send his son to the Icejin royal family but Guru's father altered the ship's flight trajectory to land on Earth instead. Guru's father passed on his secret to Guru and Guru passed it on to me. I will not let their sacrifice be in vain. No one can know that Piccolo is a descendant of Katas and can have children the same way the Namekians of old could have children," Moori said as he looked up at the sky.

Not knowing that he had been given false intel Jaco arrived at Frieza's ship a couple of weeks later.

Frieza had already informed his men ahead of time that if they saw Jaco, they were to bring him aboard and lead him to the emperor himself immediately. So when the doors to the central control room opened and the small officer walked in escorted by two of his men, Frieza was not surprised. 

"Ah, yes, I have been waiting for you to show up. What took you so long? And where is the Namekian that you were sent to fetch for me? Surely you did not fail in your mission, I would hate to have to kill you where you stand for insubordination you know," Frieza asked Jaco.

The intergalactic cop swallowed nervously, arms stiffly pressed against his sides. "No. I didn't fail, I spoke to him, the elder I mean. I told him what you said to, its just...well.." Jaco stuttered out.

The lord of the universe raised a non existent brow, folding his hands together to rest his chin upon, eyeing the man curiously.

"Its just that what? Spit it out already," Frieza told Jaco.

"Umm, well, the thing is that...there is nobody by the description you gave me that exists. Anyone who was related to this Katas guy, they're dead. The elder said it was due to some natural disaster that took place on their old planet 1,000 years ago. So they were all long dead, even back when you first showed up on their planet. Sorry, but uh, I've held up my end of the deal, so uh, if you don't need anything else, I'll-just-be-going-now-bye!" The words tumbled out in a nervous ramble as he inched closer and closer to the door before breaking out in a full on sprint. 

It wasn't long before the Galactic patrolman was gone, safely speeding away in his shuttle and berating himself for even going to give the dangerous criminal the information in the first place.

Meanwhile, Frieza sat, stewing in the words he had just been told. So whoever it was that he was supposed to marry was long dead before he ever even set foot on that cursed planet? He had wasted all that time and effort, and for what? Nothing.

Teeth knashed together as a fist slammed down on the console before him, a growl of "Damn it all!" escaping the man's dark lips as he wondered what it was exactly that he should do now.


	2. Secrets Told

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets years and centuries old are revealed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first time I have posted here so I am sorry that this was accidentally labeled complete when I posted the first chapter.

Furious didn't even begin to describe how he felt. He was outraged! After he went to all that trouble to try to find his set partner and make good on the long established deal, all he got for his efforts was a waste of his time and energy. 

But what should he do next? Should he just give up and refocus his efforts back on his empire? Or should he try to rework that old deal? There was no way that any Namekian would want to be tied off to him now, not after he destroyed their planet, so there was no chance of revising or striking a new deal. Unless of course he could promise their planet and people safety from he and his men in the future with a union.

That however would require him to be calm, which he currently most definitely was not. He had already killed three of his soldiers who dared to try to speak with him while he was this livid, and the look he got from Berryblu told him that he couldn't afford to slaughter anymore of them, so there was really only one option left at the present moment.

Goku. 

The man had told him that anytime he wanted a rematch, he was free to seek him out and they would do battle. The man was durable enough to take a beating from the emperor and even give one in turn, and he could attempt to take the man's life while he was at it. It was perfect, two bodies with one beam. 

This was how he found himself breaching the atmosphere of the planet Earth, scouter fixed firmly on his right audio receiving orifice as he scanned for the power level that could only belong to one Son Goku.

On Earth at Capsule Corp

It was the anniversary of when Universe 7 had won the Tournament of Power and Bulma had decided to throw a two day party. The day before the party had been to celebrate Bulla's birthday. Now they were celebrating the anniversary of their victory in the ToP. Everyone was having a good time. Even Lord Beerus and Whis had shown up and were partaking in many of Earth's delicious foods.

Piccolo was meditating under a tree with Pan sleeping in his arms. The reason she was sleeping in his arms was due to him catching her when she tried to fly into the middle of Goku's and Vegeta's sparring session. Piccolo smirked while he was meditating, in his eyes she was so much like her half Saiyan father and full Saiyan grandfather, always getting into mischief when trying to play. Suddenly Piccolo sensed three people approaching him. He opened his eyes and saw Chichi, Gohan, and Videl with a lot of packages filling Gohan's arms.

"Thanks for watching her Piccolo. Mom needed help getting these groceries so she can cook for Lord Beerus. And with Dad sparring Vegeta and Goten off playing with Trunks she really needed my help," Gohan said to Piccolo.

"It's no problem Gohan. Although you might want to keep an eye on Pan when she wakes up. She tried to fly up close to watch Goku's and Vegeta's sparring earlier," Piccolo said fondly as he handed Pan over to Videl.

"Ooh, why can't those two be more responsible like you Piccolo? I swear all they think about is fighting. Why can't Goku be a responsible grandpa?" Chichi said in a frustration as she headed over to the outdoor cooking area.

Piccolo just watched as Chichi started cooking while Gohan and Videl sat at a picnic table near the cooking area. Just as Piccolo was about to resume his meditation Krillin approached him without 18 and Maron following him.

"Hey Piccolo. It's amazing how Chichi has changed her mind about you. Just 15 years ago she hated your guts and now she wishes Goku was more like you," Krillin said jokingly to Piccolo.

"You know as well as I do that is only due to the wish we made years ago," Piccolo said softly to Krillin.

"Don't be like that Piccolo. If we hadn't made that wish Gohan would still be traumatized from what happened. You know he only felt safe around you and me until we made that wish. The others didn't understand why Gohan was afraid of them. It was the only way," Krillin said softly.

"I understand why. But it doesn't mean that I'm not expecting everything to blow up in our faces when everything is revealed. You and I both know that these things always get brought to light one way or another. Especially with our group being the way it is," Piccolo said as he stood.

"Hey it's been 15 years since that happened and no one remembers what happened that day. Relax Piccolo. It's not like a certain someone can escape his prison due to Gohan destroying the thing that gave him his power boost in the first place," Krillin said to Piccolo before going and rejoining his family while Piccolo went to help Chichi with her cooking.

Being the ever dramatic and nosy gossip that the angel of universe 7 was, Whis was quick to amble over to the bald dwarf and strike up the previously ended conversation.

"Pardon me Krillin, but, I could not help but overhear you conversation just a moment ago."He spoke sweetly, staff clutched in one hand while the other was raised open palmed to cover the mischievous smile on his face.

Krillin got a scare look on his face and took Whis away from his family. "Look please don't mention anything. There was an incident that happened when Gohan was a kid and Goku was traveling in space after he defeated Frieza. It traumatized him to where he couldn't be around anyone but me and Piccolo. If we hadn't used the Dragonballs Gohan wouldn't have been able to be around people. Piccolo tried his best to care for Gohan but the kid needed his mom," Krillin explained to Whis.

"I see, and what might this incident be? I must admit, I am curious to know what it is that could cause two of the heros of the universe to have been so desperate as to wish for their problems to be solved instead of using their own power. It is quite parental to fuss over a child, and with the way Piccolo always acts as a mother hen for young Gohan, I am surprised he hasn't presented as a female yet," Whis said as observed Piccolo.

"One of our old enemies brainwashed everyone but me and Piccolo. They had Chichi and the others attack Gohan. The kid almost didn't get over the trauma of the others attacking him until we used the Dragonballs to erase the incident from everyone's mind except for me and Piccolo. Also Namekians don't have genders. Dende told us that Guru changed the Namekian race when he used the Dragonballs to change himself after a disaster on Namek killed off all the Namekians except Guru," Krillin explained to Whis.

The taller man's eyes narrowed almost imperceptibly, his mouth still hidden behind his hand flattening into a tight and straight line.

"Oh? Is that so? Tell me Krillin, are you sure that all Namekians are bound to that custom?" Whis asked Krillin.

"Well yeah, all Namekians are descendant from Guru. Well except Piccolo, he's descendant from a Namekian named Katas. But I've never seen him turn into a female so Guru's wish must have effected the Nameless Namekian who was Piccolo's grandfather," Krillin said to Whis

The man truly didn't know, he was actually, unaware after all. Suddenly, the blue skinned angel's face turned serious and he lowered his hand to allow the shorter male to see that he was not messing with him with what he was about to say.

"I'm sorry, but that is not correct. As you know, the Dragon Balls work specifically on what was wished for, say this Elder Guru wished for himself and his offspring to be able to reproduce by themselves, then it would affect only those whom he spawned. Meaning that if Piccolo is not related to Guru, any wishes involving Guru and his people would not apply to Piccolo. Do you understand what I am getting at?" He asked, head titling slightly as his eyes took on a somewhat sympathetic look.

"I don't know Whis. Piccolo has never turned into a female for as long as I have known him and I've known for almost all his life," Krillin said to the angel.

"I suppose it is more appropriate to say that he doesn't turn into one, rather, he already is one."Whis casually mentioned. At the purely befuddled look on the monk's face, he explained further.

"You are aware of the concept of a hermaphrodite, yes? One which is not one gender or the other, and is instead both? It can either present itself as male or female, depending on the situation at hand. I believe that would be the most simple way to describe our tall green friend over there. Although, if what you say is true and he has never shifted into a more typically feminine form, perhaps it is simply because he does not know that he can,"Whis explained to Krillin.

Krillin glanced at Piccolo and tried to picture Piccolo as a female. He then shook his head as he tried to banish the image from his mind. "I don't doubt what you say about the Namekians of old but Piccolo isn't one of them. He is a male through and through," Krillin said confidently to Whis.

The blue man's eyes shifted, a mirth filled glint in the orbs shone through, as if he knew something the other didn't and wanted to argue but thought better of it. 

"Hm. Well, if you'll excuse me, I should be getting back to Lord Beerus' side, I am his attendant after all. This was a lovely conversation Krillin, we will have to do it again sometime, chow!" Whis said to Krillin.

The man spoke in a light, yet resolute tone, the kind that left no room for argument as he danced away back to his God's table, waving in an almost faux friendly fashion, clearly telling the shorter man to drop the conversation and not try to follow him.

This left Krillin to stare quizzically after the angel, scratching his head in confusion before deciding to just let things be and return to his wife and daughter.

Of all the places he expected the Saiyan could be, a party had definitely not been on the list. In the woods? Sure, he was a filthy hillbilly living on a backwater planet after all. Perhaps even off training on that one Kai's planet that he frequently disappeared to, or possibly even on Beerus' world. 

But a party? It just wasn't the man's kind of scene, and it also made it incredibly difficult to try to take his frustrations out on the simian, seeing as the second his feet touched ground he was on the receiving end of a warning glare from the aforementioned God who was currently stuffing his face with Earth cuisine like he owned the place. 

The emperor glanced around, searching for Goku despite this however, only to find that he and the prince were arguing over some morsel or another, clearly deaf to the world around them as they powered up and shot off to duke it out for their prize. 

Wonderful, that's two things not working out in his favor today, perhaps he should simply return to his ship and go blow up a few planets instead.

Just then, a woman blue hair carrying a glass of champagne stumbled across his path, her happy look quickly flashing to shock then disdain at seeing him.

"Oh, its you. What are you doing here? Come to try to destroy the planet again? Or did Goku invite you and not tell me? I know you two have been spending a lot of time beating each other senseless lately, thats practically Goku's way of saying you are friends. Whatever, if Beerus and Whis are here its not like you can cause any trouble, so you may as well stay. Help yourself to whatever is left on that table over there, but if you want anything good, I'd suggest you hurry before Vegeta and Goku decide they're too hungry to fight anymore and come back for thirds," the blue haired said to the emperor.

Stay? Why in the universe would he want to stay and join in the party? Him, rubbing elbows with these cretins by his own choosing? Not likely. Not even if they paid him.

That said however, he did still have a very high urge to kill someone, and he didn't want to risk snapping and killing another soldier, earning Berryblu's motherly wrath. And that large selection of wine he spied on the large table over there did look promising. 

'Oh very well.' He thought, a glare fixed on his features as he stalked over to the banquet and grabbed himself a bottle of red wine and a glass, quickly making his way over to an empty table far away from any others.

Once he had seated himself and made his way through 4 glasses of the sour yet tasty concoction, he found his eyes wandering over the mass of people gathered at the little celebration. 

Of course he recognized some, such as the old man with the beard and sun glasses who had participated in the Tournament of Power, or the little bald one that Goku absolutely lost his shit over the death of back on Namek. (That one still brought a wicked smile to his face.) Or even Goku's son who happened to be standing and chatting delightedly with a tall Namekian.

Wait, a Namekian? Here? On Earth? 

It gave him a moment of pause, he had to think for a minute to recall that yes, that Namekian had been at the Tournament of Power as well as on Earth fighting his men when he last invaded and tried to kill Goku. So he had not simply been opposing him and helping the Earthlings on Namek on a whim. But what in the cosmos was he doing living on Earth anyway? 

Had he simply followed them back to Earth after his own world had been destroyed and gotten attached to the planet and its inhabitants? Choosing to stay instead of following his own people to their new world? Or had he perhaps made his way to the planet before that? Something akin to how Goku himself had ended up on this world?

Lost in thought over the curious presence, the mighty lord did not notice the other presence stomping its way up to him until a palm slammed down on the table. Causing him to jolt and turn to see a rather annoyed Beerus, one fist on his hip, while the other hand still laid upon the round white surface.

"Alright Frieza, what exactly are you doing here on Earth? If you've come to cause trouble, then beat it. I'm not letting you ruin my meal," the God of Destruction said angrily to the tyrant.

The lizard blinked a few times, clearly a tad dazed from the alcohol, before he gave a wide smirk and shrugged.

"Fear not Lord Beerus, I am in no way planning to ruin your good time. I am simply here to spar with that obnoxiously dressed Saiyan over there and relieve some stress," Frieza explained to Beerus.

The purple cat narrowed his eyes for a moment, studying the shorter male in an attempt to discern whether he was telling the truth or not, before seeming to believe him a relaxing his tense features.

"I see. So you are just planning to sit here and wait for Goku, then spar with him and leave? No trouble? At all? Not even going to try to blow up the planet if you lose?" Beerus inquired.

His smirk faltered for a second, before he gave a sharp laugh and recovered, eyeing the taller male with faux politeness.

"That is correct, you have my word, I will not do anything to disturb your plans,"Frieza said to Beerus.

Beerus nodded, muttering something about how that had better be the case, before making his way back to his table and continuing to dig in. Once again leaving Frieza to his own devices and thoughts.

He couldn't help but let his eyes drift back over to the tall green man. He supposed that if the planet was already inhabited by androids, Sayains and halfbreeds, that a Namekian shouldn't be so surprising, but he couldn't help it. Perhaps it was because of his recently fallen through deal, but the Namekian just seemed to be such an anomaly in the group.

The more he thought on the matter, the more a part of him wondered why he was so transfixed on such a trivial thing, but he ignored that part of his brain in favor of trying to solve the elusive mystery. He could vaguely recall a conversation or two over the scouters years ago between Vegeta and his men, something about a Namekian residing on Earth, but he hadn't given much thought to it, he only focused on the part about the wish granting orbs. 

Suddenly he wished he had been paying more attention to the whole conversation, he wondered if perhaps he could find a recording of the conversation later if he dug far enough back?

Stewing over the issue, he went to take a swig of his wine, only to find he had once again drained the glass. He sighed as he reached for the bottle and poured himself another round, only to notice that there was a distinct lack of screaming and explosions filling the air. 

He glanced around, taking notice of the fact that Goku had returned to the party and was devouring food like his life depended on it, which, for a Saiyan, it very well might.

Pushing his chair out and placing his wine back down, the monarch strutted over to the orange clad monkey and cleared his throat to announce his presence. This earned him a surprised glance from the man who murmured his name with a full mouth before swallowing and asking what he was doing there.

"I have come for a spar to relieve stress monkey. You will do battle with me now, I have waited long enough," Frieza said angrily to Goku.

Goku blinked owlishly, slowly processing the jnformation before responding.

"Uh, okay, I guess. But, whats wrong? You're always stressed and cranky, whats got you so upset this time that you came looking for me and even waited just to fight me?" Goku asked naively.

The lord scowled, lips forming a sneer as he was forced to remember what the wine had helped to dull.

"A deal fell through, a deal that could have greatly advanced my empire and aided me personally in my goals," Frieza said in a frustrated tone of voice.

Goku simply hummed, as if that had been enough of an explanation for him, despite how vague it was and the fact that it only raised more questions than answers provided. He chirped an okay and took a few more quick bites of food before wiping his mouth and standing. Just as the two were about to head off, a loud shout of "Hold it!" from the God of Destruction made them both freeze.

"A deal you say? That's what's got your knickers in such a twist? I warn you now Frieza, this planet has very good food that I am not willing to part with just yet. That means this planet is under my protection, so if you are planning something that could affect this world, then you will have to answer to me,"Beerus said angrily.

The tyrant grunted, arms crossed as he called back.

"As I have said before, I have no plans to cause any harm to this planet currently, I know how much you favor it Lord Beerus," Frieza said to the cat god.

The feline hummed, tapping a finger on the table as he rested his cheek on his other fist.

"Then what exactly was this big deal that you are so upset about not being able to seal? It could indirectly influence this planet and if that is the case, I need to know," Beerus said to Frieza.

With a huff of exasperation and knowing he couldn't simply tell the God to mjnd his own business, the emperor lashed his tail against the ground, causing a crack, but answered anyway.

"I was to be wedded to a descendant of a Nameikian known as Katas. It was a deal arranged many years ago, predating even my father's birth. However, it fell through because there are apparently no living relatives of the man. That is it. Nothing nefarious targeted either directly nor indirectly to your precious Earth. Are you satisfied?" Frieza explained.

Beerus hummed, "Katas you say." his hand moving to his chin in thought before he turned to Whis and asked him something that made the angels eyes light up. Said angel then nodded enthusiastically, before looking to the short monk with a deviously innocent smile.

The bald monk simply looked confused for a moment, before his own eyes shot wide, appearing as if he had just fit two puzzle pieces together and was now able to see the whole picture. Suddenly, the runt stood up in his chair in a clamor, waving his arms back and forth frantically and shaking his head, before clapping his hands together and bowing, as if begging the angel for something.

However, the angel only closed his eyes and turned away, a chipper grin still on his lips, clearly denying whatever the man had been begging him for and enjoying every second of it.

Just then, Beerus barked out a laugh, leaning back in his chair and placing his legs on the table, one crossed over the other as he smirked at the perplexed look on Frieza's face. 

"Well Frieza, it would seem you're in luck," Beerus said smugly.

Eyes narrowed as he turned his body to face the God, as if readying himself for some kind of threat he felt he needed to stare down. Beerus only grinned harder, a sadistic glint that Frieza himself was all too familiar with showing prominently in his eyes.

"I think there may still be a way for us to both get what we want here. A way to ensure that you cause no harm to the Earth. A real have your cake and eat it too scenario, ah cake, so delicious and sweet," Beerus said smoothly

"Get to the point already, I detest waiting, what are you talking about?!" Frieza shouted in frustration.

The cats eyes flickered for a second in warning, obviously displeased with the tone Frieza took with him, debating whether to reprimand him or not, before deciding that it would be even better revenge to just let Frieza stew in his apprehension for a moment longer.

After a minute of silence, simply watching the self proclaimed emperor grow more and more impatient and upset, Beerus turned to his partner who looked as though he could barely restrain himself any longer. He gave Whis a nod,

"Piccolo is a descendant of Katas!" exclaimed Whis.


End file.
